


the mundane dates.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Mundane Dates, Fluff, Immortal Talk, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Alec had never had the time to go on those cheesy dates that are only talked about in movies, so before they get married, Alec takes Magnus on a few of them.





	the mundane dates.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Can I get uhhh Alec taking Magnus on all the cheesy dates that they would have had as mundane teenagers (crazy golf, drive in movie, the top of a cliff called make out point in a car, a local diner, a carnival) because he wants to experience it all with him"
> 
> i loved writing this fic bc we all need some malec fluff

They had had a good night of ordering in takeout and watching old movies so, of course, it was somewhat of a surprise when Magnus woke up early in the morning to see a fully clothed Alec standing over him, holding an itinerary. Magnus sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, turning his head to check the clock.

 

“Alexander, it’s five in the morning.”

 

Alec looked at him as if to say ‘and?’ “Yeah, that’s when the sun comes up.”

 

Magnus points to the paper. “And what’s that?” 

 

At this, Alec blushes slightly, rolling the paper in his hands as if he was crafting a telescope. Noticing this, Magnus pats the bed to gesture for Alec to sit down which he does, sitting across from Magnus cross-legged. “Well, as you know, we’re getting married soon.”

 

Magnus smiles. “Yes, I’m very much aware.” 

 

“And this,” Alec waves the paper, “is a list of all the things I want to do with you before that happens.”

 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. “Like kinky stuff?”

 

Alec shakes his head. “No, that’s another list.  _ This  _ list is,” Alec takes a deep breath, “well, it’s special. I never—I didn’t get to go on dates when I was younger. I was expected to go out on missions, not have fun. And I never thought much of it until I met you. Now, all I think about is taking you to the movies or kissing you on the top of a Ferris wheel.” 

 

Magnus smiles even wider, reaching a hand up to place it on Alec’s cheek. “I’d be honored, Alexander Lightwood.” He leans forward to read the list. “So, you’ve never been to any of these?” 

 

Alec shakes his head, popping the ‘p’ in, “Nope. Well, I did go to a carnival with Izzy when I was way younger.” A fond smile crosses his face. “I threatened a guy with a knife when he didn’t give Izzy the stuffed animal she wanted.” 

 

Magnus bites back a smile. “Maybe we should save the carnival for last then. So, what else is on the list?”

 

“Mini golf.”

 

Magnus wrinkles his nose in disgust. He had played mini golf many times with Ragnor and he had always lost, Ragnor making sure to remind him of that fact every time they met. But this was important to Alec and the light shining in the man’s eyes couldn’t discourage Magnus from anything.

 

He pecks Alec’s lips. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Alec cheers as he gets another hole in one, pumping his fist in the air. Magnus just stands over to the side with his arms crossed, his magic holding his golf club aloft. He pouts then grumbles, “You’re not supposed to be good at this.” 

 

Alec sticks his tongue out at him. “You’re just mad because I’m beating you.”

 

Magnus rolls his eyes then takes his place, lining up his golf club. He turns his head back to Alec. “Are you sure I can’t just,” he waves a hand through the air, “add some of my flair?” He follows with a wink. 

 

“No, that’d be cheating.” Alec clears his throat then does his best imitation of his mother’s voice, “‘And cheaters never prosper.’ Besides, I could just show you.” He moves until he’s behind Magnus, grabbing the man’s hips and smirking a little when Magnus shivers. He bends down a little to talk in Magnus’s ear. “You’re moving your hips too forward and it changes the angle. It’s mini golf, not regular golf. You have to keep them still.”

 

He makes sure to brush Magnus’s bare skin before pulling back, nodding for Magnus to go on. Magnus does and he jumps up in joy at the hole in one, spinning around to face Alec. Alec just smiles. “I told you so.” 

 

“Yes, you did.” Magnus still has that wide smile as he saunters over to Alec. “I think that’s deserving of a kiss, don’t you?.” 

 

Alec tilts his head. “Is it?” He leans forward, smirking as Magnus’s eyes flutter shut then he stops until he’s just at the man’s lips. “I would, but we have to get to the diner before the movie starts.” 

 

Magnus opens his eyes with a groan. “You’re such a tease.” 

 

“Yep. Come on!” 

 

* * *

 

After eating at the diner, Alec drives them to a drive-in theater, putting the car in park. The screen is wide enough for them to see and Alec pulls down the roof of his convertible, the cool breeze ruffling their hair. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, “where did you find this?” 

 

“The internet exists, you know.” Alec smiles, kissing the top of Magnus’s head as he lays his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder. “You’d know that if you actually did anything other than use fire messages.” 

 

“Shh,” Magnus puts a finger in front of Alec’s lips, “I’m an old man. I like to keep things traditional.” He looks back toward the screen. “So, what are we watching?” 

 

“ _ Moonlight _ . It was queer night tonight so they’ve been playing a lot of gay movies. But you know this one is my favorite.” 

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

He looks over at him and his breath gets caught in his throat. Magnus is so beautiful. The sun was still out, but it was setting, lighting up Magnus’s back and looking as if he had a halo. If Alec could, he’d marry him right there. “Magnus,” Alec says lowly, causing the other man to look up at him, “I love you. So much.”

 

Magnus smiles softly, reaching a hand up to card his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I love you, too.” 

 

Alec leans down to catch Magnus’s lips in a kiss, his left hand making its way to Magnus’s right cheek, cupping his neck and pulling him closer. He isn’t sure how long he kisses him, but suddenly a bright light shines on their faces. Alec jumps, pulling back and looking over to see an official looking guy with a flashlight. 

 

“Please refrain from having sex in your car,” the man says with a nasal voice, “other people are trying to enjoy the movie.” 

 

Alec coughs, blushing bright pink. “Uh, right. Yeah.”

 

As soon as the man leaves, Magnus laughs, hiding his giggles in Alec’s shoulder. “You should have,” another giggle, “seen the look on your face.”

 

“Shush. Other people are trying to enjoy the movie, Magnus.” 

 

“I love you,” Magnus shakes his head with a smile, repeating Alec’s words from earlier, “so much.” 

 

* * *

 

The carnival was bustling with people and as soon as they get their tickets, Alec drags Magnus to every ride and game possible. It was no surprise that he was good at darts, popping every one with precision, causing the man that was in charge of the game to stare at him with wide eyes. 

 

When Alec wins, he picks out a big stuffed heart-eyed emoji, handing it to Magnus with a kiss on the cheek. After chowing down on some hot dogs and funnel cake, they head to the tilt a whirl which—Magnus tells him as Alec is leaning over a trash can—was “a very bad idea.” 

 

And, of course, they go on the Ferris wheel. They get to the top and simultaneously suck in a breath. The place looks beautiful with the lights flashing and the moon bright out. Alec wraps an arm around his shoulders, speechless.  _ This  _ is everything he had wanted when he was younger. The dates—the laughter—the love. 

 

He was so in love with Magnus. If he had to choose between anyone in the world, there’d be no hesitation. 

 

“Magnus, I want to marry you.” 

 

“We’re engaged, Alexander,” Magnus reminds him, booping his nose. 

 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, I know. But like, I really want to marry you. I want to cry seeing you walk down the aisle. I want to read you my 30 page vows—”

 

“30 pages?” Magnus mouths to himself.

 

“I want to kiss you in front of all those people and I want to be with you.  _ Forever _ .” 

 

Magnus tilts his head in confusion. “You mean—oh.  _ Oh _ .” Well, that was definitely surprising. Out of all the relationships he’d had, there was always an unspoken rule that it was never going to last. No ifs, ands, or buts. He had never thought differently. Forever was a long time and he couldn’t imagine anyone putting up with him that long except, of course, there was something different this time. Alec  _ wanted  _ to. He wanted to be there. Forever. 

 

He should have realized this when Alec proposed, but there had still been that doubt—that maybe he didn’t deserve to be wanted. But Alec did want him. He wanted—

 

“Only if you want to,” Alec says hurriedly. “I mean, I still want to become immortal. It had always been taught to me that a Shadowhunter’s life was short—that there was nothing to live for except the mission. They’re wrong. I don’t want to die. I don’t mean that in an ‘i’m scared of death’ way. I want to keep living and paving the way for young Shadowhunters and show them that their lives aren’t meaningless. I want to help.”

 

The Ferris wheel starts moving again and Magnus starts crying—not tears of sadness, but of joy. This is everything he had ever wanted. So he surges forward and kisses Alec, trying to show him in physical touch that  _ yes,  _ he wanted Alec forever. Alec was all he had ever wanted. 

 

Alec kisses back eagerly and keeps kissing him until the ride is over.


End file.
